This invention relates to an exercise machine.
As is known, in the field of exercise machines, it is particularly important to be able to motivate the user to perform a workout effectively.
Several motivational methods are known which are aimed at encouraging gym users to improve workout performance.
The need has long been felt for an exercise machine that is capable of motivating users to perform workouts in a particularly effective manner.